Innocence and Magic
by sinclairchap
Summary: Akuma have been appearing and attacking people, Dumbledore is at loss at what to do so he sends a message to the past, now Krory, Kanda, Allen, Lenalee and Lavi must protect the school and Harry, but Harry doesn't feel he needs protection.   T for violenc


**Innocence and Magic.**

**A/N: Set during just after they met Krory, so pre-Crown Clown with Allen still having the big, white arm type Innocence and in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Slight AU for the time of some events. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own -Man or Harry Potter; I just find this cross-over strangely attractive which is weird since I don't like most cross-overs. Also some ideas in this have come from other fics like this one, such as 'Magic Innocence' by Lily Angel of Chaos and 'When Magic met Innocence' by ChibiCupCakeChild.**

**Summary: The Black Order get a message from a man called Dumbledore, he says creatures have been attacking everyone one hundred years in the future, the creatures match the description of Akuma, so Komui promises to send Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Krory and Lavi to investigate and protect the school which is being targeted, a place called 'Hogwarts'. **

**Chapter One: Contact from a Distant Place.**

Dumbledore was worried, strange creatures that no one had seen before had appeared and where now attacking people, both muggle and wizard alike. They shot bullets from guns that seemed to also be there bodies and anyone those bullets touched would instantly be covered in black stars all over there body and face, and then shatter like glass.

Magic and muggle weapons were both useless against them, the only thing was to run away and even then you probably still won't get away.

Most of them were just like these big balls and did nothing much other than shoot and kill, though more and more have been appearing and acting different, taking all sorts of shapes and talking, most the time taunts to the people they were about to kill. What made them most dangerous, however, was the fact that they have to power to look like anyone, you could be walking down to see your sister or your friend and when you get there, they could at any moment change into a creature and kill you.

He knew what the creatures were, he had read and heard stories about them, mainly when he was a child, the stories and books seemed to disappear off the face of the Earth after a few years, like someone had wiped them out to keep it hidden.

He had also been told stories of and read about the people who killed them. The Exorcists of the Black Order, people with no magic but strange powers from a substance called 'Innocence'.

Problem was, the Exorcists had disappeared one hundred years ago and no one had seen them since the end of the war against a strange group of people called the 'Noah' ended, the Akuma going with them.

But now the Akuma were back, Dumbledore though maybe, just maybe, it could be Voldemort, but this didn't seem like something even Voldemort could do.

The school was obviously being targeted; no students had been killed yet, mainly because of the precautions that Dumbledore and the teachers were takes and the fact that, even though you couldn't attack the Akuma with magic, you could protect yourself and others with a strong deflecting charm or a shielding charm if you need to protect more than one person.

Dumbledore sat at his desk, wondering how on Earth he could get his message to one hundred years in the past and then bring people here, if they were real and if they agreed to come.

After around fifteen minutes, Dumbledore sat a little straighter in his chair, _'__I've got it!'_ he thought to himself as he stood from his desk.

'_It's risky, and could go very wrong and I'll need a muggle telephone, but it _should_ work,' _he opened the draw to his desk and pulled out his time-turner, _'__I can use the same kind of magic used to make a time-turner to make a phone that will be able to call different times as well as different places, and if they agree I can do the same to a port-key, sending it back to bring them here.'_

There were so, so many ways this could go wrong that it was almost funny, but soon one of the Akuma would kill a student, the school would be shut down and the students, particularly Harry, would be sitting ducks.

Komui was, well, being Komui. He was sleeping on the couch in his office when he should have been working and buried under a pile of paper work and books.

His phone rang, Komui jumped awake, making the pile of books and paper fall to the floor around him, the phone being the only thing other than the news that his little sister, Lenalee, was getting married and leaving him all alone.

Komui jumped up and ran to his desk, nearly tripping on some of the books, and picked up the phone while yawning, "Y-yes, hello?" he said into the phone, stuttering a little at first as he finished yawning, the voice on the other end seemed to one of a rather old man, it was a very kind voice, Komui felt a little happier just hearing it.

Dumbledore frowned slightly, it sounded like he had woken someone, they were obviously male and Dumbledore though he heard a slight bit of Chinese behind that English accent, probably because they had just woken up, "Hello, my name is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, am I speaking to the Black Order?" Dumbledore spoke in a kind voice, people will agree with you more if you are kind and if there is one thing he needs right now, it for them to agree.

Komui was a bit shocked, he had never heard a name like that before, and this man seemed to know of the Black Order, "Yes," Komui said cautiously, "this is Chef Supervisor Komui Lee of the European branch of the Black Order, how can I help you?" Komui was suspicious, this man could be working for the Earl, but he somehow felt he could trust him.

"I'm about to tell you something, you might not believe me, but I'm going to have to ask you to try." Dumbledore hoped that this Komui person would believe him, he had sounded a bit suspicious.

"Ah, OK. I'll try my best, I guess." Komui said while he frowned, this was getting odder and odder.

"I am the Headmaster of a school for magical children one hundred years in your future," '_Best just get to the point, I guess.'_

"OK, I believe you." And Komui did believe him, this was not the first time the Order had gotten a message from another time, Komui hadn't been working for them at the time but he had read the file, in fact, time-travel and time-travel related things weren't even the strangest things Komui had seen or heard of at the order. The magical children were a bit of a surprise, though.

Dumbledore was a bit shocked, "Really? Just like that you believe me?"

Komui chuckled slightly, "Trust me, stranger things have happened!" he said, a little gleefully, "So, why are you called? Have you got a problem and need a hand?"

"Yes, yes I have got a problem, actually, even though they haven't been seen for a least a hundred year, Akuma have been appearing here and killing people left right and center," Dumbledore grew a little sad at that and he heard Komui breath in sharply, "I have information saying that the Black Order can help, our magic and the muggle, that's non-magical people, weapons are completely useless against them."

Komui swallowed, if the magic was useless then the magic wasn't Innocence like he had suspected, "Well, I could organize to send five of our Exorcists, that is, if you have a way of getting them there, do you?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Why yes, I do indeed."

"Wonderful! What is it?" It might have been a bit blunt but Komui was a scientist and someone just told that they have a time-travel device, screw manners, this is science.

Dumbledore chuckled at the other man's enthusiasm, "It's a device called a port-key, they're usually only used for trips from place to place, not time to time but I made a few changed to one, I must warn you though, it looks like an ordinary shoe."

Komui was silent for a moment, "A shoe?" He asked.

"Yes, in order for people not to question or take interest in port-keys when we don't won't them to, we use everyday items to make them." Dumbledore explained.

"Oh, I see, that's rather clever." Komui nodded to himself, it did make sense, "Well, when can you send it or whatever you need to do?"

"I will send it in an hour, get everyone who is going to touch the port-key and it will bring them here." Dumbledore hoped that they could help, he really did.

"OK! I'll organize that and then! Good-bye and try not to die soon!" Komui hung up the phone and rushed off to find five available Exorcists.

There were seven Exorcists at HQ at the time but the recommended number for a mission like this was five, the five that Komui chose where Allen Walker, Yuu Kanda, his sister Lenalee, Lavi and the new guy Krory. Krory seemed strong, although when his Innocence was inactivated he was a bit timid and he didn't talk much.

Three of the five, Allen, Lavi and Lenalee, sat on the couch in Komui's office while Kanda and Krory stood on either side of the couch.

Komui cleared his throat and smiled, "I have a mission for all of you, a very unique mission!"

Allen sat ford where he sat, "What is it Chef Komui?"

Komui was practically dancing in his seat by now, he was so excited, "We have been contacted by a man from the future who needs help to protect his school against a sudden swarm of Akuma, and as there no Exorcists in the future because there were no Akuma, and he has sent word to us here, now for help."

Everyone looked at Komui as though they were expecting him to suddenly yell out 'Just kidding!'

Lavi was the first to speak up, "Are you serious, Chef? Or have you finally lost to plot completely?"

Komui just smiled then looked at the clock, "Oh I'm serious, in fact, and the device to take you there should be arriving about now."

There were two seconds of silence before something glowed and then a shoe that had seen better days landed on Komui's desk.

Komui squealed in delight, "That's it! Everyone grab hold of it!"

They were too shocked to consider that it was just an old shoe, so they all grabbed it and suddenly they were lifted into the air and felt like something was pulling at them around their stomachs, a few seconds of fast spinning that made Krory and Allen feel faintly sick and then they dropped to the ground in a room with lots of paintings on the walls and a strange bird sitting in the corner, a man cleared his throat and they all got up from where they had landed, looking at the man, he word long colourful robes and half-moon glasses and he had the longest beard and of them had seen.

Kanda was the first one up, followed by Lavi then Allen and Lenalee, Krory was the last one up as, well, to tell the truth, without his Innocence activated Krory had about as much grace as a blind duck with its legs cut off.

Once they were all standing the man turned and gestured to five seats that were placed in front of a rather nice, although a bit messy, desk, "Please, have a seat." The man had a kind voice and his eyes made them all feel as though he could see into his very soul.

Once everyone was seated the man sat down at his own hair behind the desk and said, "Hello and welcome, I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of this school, we have been attacked again and again by the creatures called 'Akuma', these are the creatures that you specialize in destroying, correct?" there was a general mumble of agreement though out the small group, "Wonderful, as this school appears to be the main target, I have asked that you will be able to protect the school since we have so many children here, including some very important children and the children of important people.

"You mean, like, body-guards?" Lenalee had been the one to ask the question they all though.

Dumbledore looked at the girl, she was Asian, Dumbledore would guess Chinese, she had long greenish black hair and she was wearing a uniform that was navy-black and white with a silver cross on the breast of the jacket, "A bit like body-guards, yes, only you'll be protecting everyone here, not just one or so people, can you do that?" Dumbledore looked at them as though he were sizing them up.

"How many students are here?" Surprisingly the question had come from Krory, who usually avoids talking to people he doesn't know that well unless he needed to or to be polite.

Dumbledore looked at Krory, he was obviously the oldest of the five, ageing somewhere between twenty-five and thirty, he had unusual hair, short black hair with a white streak that hung over his face, long, rather pointed ears, he too, wore the same uniform as the girl but with a cloak instead of a jacket and Dumbledore noticed that he appeared to have some kind of fangs, most curious. "There are five hundred and ten students currently at this school, and around twenty teachers." **(A/N: I just guessed the numbers, sorry.)**

Lavi leaned back in his chair, "Five hundred and thirty people? Easy."

Dumbledore looked at the young man who had spoken; he had hair redder than a Weasley held back with a head band and an eye patch covering his right eye, he too, had the uniform but with a scarf around his neck as well. Dumbledore turned his gaze to the last two members of the group, a young man around the same age as the eye patch boy, he was also Asian, although if he had to guess he'd say that the young man was Japanese, with long blue-black hair an angry face, a Japanese katana by his side and the same uniform only with a long coat not a jacket or cloak. The last member was by far the strangest, he looked around fifteen or sixteen but he had white, longish hair and a kind face that had a large, red, very oddly shaped scar over his left eye and the same style of uniform as the one with the long hair and sword.

"Good, now, how about you tell me your names and how you intend to fight these creatures attacking this school?" Dumbledore smiled at them and they all stood up.

The white-haired boy went first, "Our power comes from our Innocence, Innocence is also known as the God Crystal, when an Akuma is killed with Innocence the human soul that was trapped and tied to that Akuma against its will be freed and saved, I will not go into detail, that would take far too long, there are two types of Innocence, Equipment Types, one who have their Innocence in the form of an object, and then there are Parasitic Types, which are much rarer and have their Innocence in their bodies. I am Allen Walker and I am a Parasitic Type, my Innocence is contained in my left arm."

The girl went next, "My name is Lenalee Lee, I am an Equipment Type, and my Innocence is contained in my Dark Boots." She pointed down to her shoes.

Up next it was the sword-boy, "My name is Kanda, I am an Equipment Type, and my Innocence is contained within this sword, known as Mugen."

The boy with the eye patch was next, "My name is Lavi, I'm also an Equipment Type, and my Innocence is in this size-shifting hammer." He pulled out a small hammer from a holster on his hip, "Big Hammer, Little Hammer, grow." The hammer in his hand grew to about the size of a football, "Shrink." It shrunk back down and he put it back in its holster.

The last one to go was the oldest one, "My name is Arystar Krory the Third, but everyone just calls me Krory, I am a Parasitic Type, and my Innocence is contained in my teeth." As he talked Dumbledore could see that he was right about the fangs, his eyes widened when Krory said 'teeth'.

'_What an unusual place for a weapon, must be why he has fangs, then.' _Dumbledore thought, "Wonderful, you will be paid for each day of work, of course."

Allen's eyes lit up at that, "Paid? As in paid with money?"

Dumbledore was a bit shocked, it was obvious that these people were not used to getting paid for their services, "Yes, you will be paid with the local currency and anything that you do not spend I can have changed into the currency of your choice."

They all smiled, except for Kanda, who just looked a little less annoyed than usual, at the thought of getting paid for once.

"Now, I would go get ready, if I were you lot, I shall be holding a feast tonight to introduce you to the students and staff, put on a bit of a show, get them to remember and respect you." Dumbledore waved to the door, "Now come along, the students are in class so there should not be anyone around so I'll show you to where you will be staying."

They all followed Dumbledore out of his office and into the hall, they all looked around at the giant tapestries and the moving painting completely awestruck or dumfounded, _'__This is going to be an interesting mission'_, thought Allen.

**A/N: Not the best as I haven't written in a long time****and I suck at starting the story, it'll probably get better as it goes. **

**More reviews = quicker updates (as when I get a review it reminds me to write)**


End file.
